supreme_uprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Yunyang's Cultivation Techniques
< Luo Yunyang Martial Cultivation Techniques Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart :''' There were Six Diagrams on the technique Ape-Dragon Blueprint that was distributed to all schools. These were the highest-level secret techniques of the Da Alliance. The Da Alliance nurtured talent, so it distributed a copy of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to every school. By training according to these Six Diagrams, one could become an elite student and receive special grooming by the Da Alliance. Not even one in 10,000 young students of the Da Alliance could master the Ape-Dragon Blueprint. Their constitution just wasn't strong enough for it. There were three other Diagrams in this technique but all the people that tried to cultivate them were crippled or died, so they were left in the Techniques Shop of the Da Alliance. Ape-Dragon Blueprint Diagrams: When Luo Yunyang cultivated to the end, he awakened two First-Grade Source Cores: a Fire Source Core or Sun Source Core and an Ice Source Core or Moon Source Core. Inside the Zulong's Tomb, he discovered its main building that, according to the ancient records, was called the Sun Moon Palace. There he was teleported in a crack of the void where Zulong's tombstone was built. Then a wave of energy resonated with the Moon and Sun Source Cores and memories appeared in his mind. Those were the memories of Chi Hen, an Ancient Qi refiner who had since birth cultivated inside the crack without knowing who he was. He cultivated a technique that was imprinted in his mind: the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart. He had spread its fundamentals in the form of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to find a successor. However the human constitution couldn't endure the power of the last two Diagrams: the Moon-Swallowing Devil Ape and the Sun-Devouring Golden Dragon. Luo Yunyang miraculously succeeded in them. When he looked at the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart original nine Diagrams he recultivated them from the beginning with a new understanding. Within the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart there were also other Techniques: * Heaven-Battling Breathing Techniques * Nine Varying Ape-Dragon Blows: Condensed two Light Orbs of Fire and Ice powers, clash them and blast the energy erupted. * Discordant Ice-Fire Barrier: The most powerful defensive technique of the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart which used ice and fire source power to create a protective barrier on the outer layer of one's body. Ice and fire powers counteracted, so the Discordant Ice-Fire Barrier was 10 times stronger than Ice and Fire alone. * Gold-Swallowing Rock-Dissolving Move * Howling-Ape Roaring-Dragon Technique: This was a technique of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint that was used to temper one's body. * Heaven-Burning Dragon Fist: ** Nine Sun-Shattering Dragons: the seventh form of the Heaven-Burning Dragon. ** Soaring Golden Dragon ** Sun-Piercing Eternal Dragon Move: the most incisive strike of the Heaven-Burning Dragon Fists ** Imperial Lock-Seizing Dragon * Void-Cracking Ape * Ice-Fire Wings * Ape-Dragon Variation: the strongest technique: ** Ape-Dragon First Variation: *** Mighty Sky Dragon *** Sky-Ripping Violent Ape *** Great Divine Elemental Eye ** Ape-Dragon Second Variation: The Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart let Luo Yunyang absorb Essence Flames to open 9 of his Apertures with them to transcend to God-Grade: # True Sun Flame # Earth Demon Poison Flame # Purple Heaven-Burning Mythical Flame # Pure-White Glass Flame # Prime Frost Flame # White Bone Soul Flame # Blood Fiend Bestial Flame # Returning Flow Origin Flame # Sky Thunder Origin Flame The Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart let Luo Yunyang absorb Divine Waters to open 9 of his Apertures with them to transcend to God-Grade. He used the Heavenly Source Stone to transform his 9 Essence Flames into Divine Waters: # Divine Moon Water # Earth Demon Poison Water # Heaven-Freezing Mythical Water # Pure-Whiite Glass Water # Prime Frost Water # White Bone Soul Water # Blood Fiend Bestial Water # Returning Flow Origin Water # Sky Thunder Origin Water When he received the Yin Yang Converging Fist from Edgeless Spiritual Master, he learned the way to fuse Yin and Yang. He applied this concept to the Ape and Dragon of the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart and fused them together. '''Youthful Emperor's Secret Art Of Longevity: Luo Yunyang cultivated this Secret Art for his Wood Based Life Source Core. It could infuse or steal Life Energy into or from another person. Black Hole Technique:''' The Great Chaotic Hole Path was one of the strongest Path between the List of 10,000 Paths. It fused Wind, Earth, Water and Fire Origin Source Laws. Cultivating the Great Chaotic Hole Path wasn't easy. With the slightest of miscalculations, not only would the cultivation be rendered useless, but it would also harm the cultivator himself. Until Luo Yunyang nobody came was able to cultivate it, not even its creator. The first picture of the Great Chaotic Hole True Intent was the Earth Gravity Mountain Diagram for Earth Origin Source Law; the second picture was the Fallen Autumn Leaves Diagram for Wind Origin Source Law; the third picture was the Heaven Burning Diagram for Fire Origin Source Law; and the fourth was a plot of Autumn Water for Water Origin Source Law. A patch of calm, limpid autumn water without the slightest ripple. The amalgamation of these four Origin Source Laws would form a Chaotic Hole. It was important to note that the four types of Origin Source Laws had to be kept in absolute balance. None of them could be superior or inferior. Otherwise, the Great Chaos would fail to occur and the person executing this would also be harmed. As long as the power of the Great Chaotic Hole was formed, its power would be more than 100 times stronger than the four Origin Source Laws executed on their own. This was no ordinary hundredfold increase in power. At the Star-Grade Realm, anyone that fully comprehended the Origin Source Law would be able to kill hundreds of similar-level beings in an instant. The Great Chaotic Hole Path formed the Universal Fragmentation. The same individual who created the Great Chaotic Hole Path, also created the Myriad Convergence Ring a treasure of the Path. Unfortunately the individual later died because of the Great Chaotic Hole Path. However later Luo Yunyang discovered some flaws in the Great Chaotic Hole Path so he modified it and changed it. The new cultivation technique of the Great Chaotic Hole Path was called Black Hole Technique. When he reached the Consummate Boundary in the Great Chaotic Hole Path, he was able to execute the Two-Layered Black Hole. '''Basic Potential Cultivation Technique: The Supreme Technique created by the four Supreme Saints of the Human Tribe. He received this technique after completing the four course trial in the Extreme Mysterious Realm. This technique was divided in four parts. The purpose of the four parts was to improve the potential of the Power, Mind, Speed and Constitution. Three Sun Massacre Divine Arts Luo Yunyang obtained the Great Sun Massacre Divine Art from the memories of Luo Yunchu of the Luo Family of the Tianyunshen Dynasty. It had a total of 36 levels. Every nine levels formed a stage classified into Yuan Man, Sky Man, Man Celestial, and Earth Celestial. To advance to a Sky Celestial-Grade, one needed to seek out the Lesser Sun Massacre Divine Art and two other Divine Arts that complemented the Great Sun Massacre Divine Art. When these three types of Martial Path True Body were combined as one, they would create a Pure Sun True Body and allow one to advance to a Sky Celestial-Grade. The new art fused from these three is called Three Sun Massacre Divine Arts. Sky Blade Technique Luo Yunyang obtained the Sky Blade Technique from the memories of Ye Tian of the Great Blade Sect of the Tianyunshen Dynasty. Compared to the other techniques Luo Yunyang had cultivated, what made this Sky Blade Technique intriguing was that it allowed the cultivator to cultivate it along with other techniques. In other words, the cultivation of the Sky Blade Technique would not hinder or slow down the progress of the six other different techniques, the Graceful Sky Blade Slash, the Obliteration Sky Blade Cleave, the Tornado Sky Blade Thrust, the Heavenly Sky Blade Cleave, the Phaseless Sky Blade Slash, the Thousand Sky Blade Cleave, and the Converging Sky Blade Slash. Thus, the cultivation of the Sky Blade Technique required extreme comprehensive abilities and superior mind power. Telekinesis Cultivation Techniques 'Basic Telekinesis Cultivation:' The cultivation was divided into two phases. The first phase was when it was hard to move objects with one's mind power, while the second phase was when one could move objects with their mind. Inside there was the Mindstorm Method. Mind Sword: When one used this technique, their mind and sword acted as one and cut down their enemies formlessly. To become a Telekinesis Grandmaster one had to form a Soul so that he could link with the Sky and Earth. The formation of the Soul resembled that of a Telekinesis Bead, whereas the Mind Sword tempered this Telekinesis Bead to form a sword. Godly Lotus Secret Seal: A Telekinesis Cultivation Technique acquired from the Jade Ridge Star Lord's imparted techniques. According to the excerpts of the Godly Lotus Secret Seal, when a telekinesis user reached the Planet-Grade, they would be able to condense their mind power into lotus seals. Lotus seals were split into five colors that corresponded to the various boundaries of source power cultivation. Every 10,000 lotus seals would be able to form a lotus sea. As long as this lotus sea condensed and formed a new lotus sea, one would enter a new boundary.